Troublesome Kitsune
by KanameAngel
Summary: Naruto was walking home from school when he came to alley where he finds a little fox. Will this fox tear apart Naruto and Sasuke? Read and find out. NaruSasu/SasuNaru, KyuubiSasu, revamp version of Fox's Mate.


Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Authors note: I really didn't like how I wrote Fox's Mate and changed the name. I thought it looked rushed and poor writing so here is the re done and Vamp version from it. There will be new Added scenes. After I'm close to finishing this story I will delete the other version.

Summery: Naruto was walking home from school when he came to alley where he finds a little fox. Will this fox tear apart Naruto and Sasuke? Read and find out. NaruSasu/SasuNaru, KyuubiSasu, revamp version of Fox's Mate.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

Troublesome Kitsune

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter One: A Lost Fox

Naruto was walking home from school when he hears some animal cries coming from the alley that he walks by everyday after and before school. He walked into the alley to see a little kitsune shivering in the corner alone. The blond felt sad for the kitsune; he stopped only a few feet away to not scare him off he got on his knees.

"Awe you are all alone here, come here I wont hurt you I just want to take you home." Naruto said as he watches the kitsune walked up to him and let him pick him up to take him home.

"Awe you are sure a cute little kitsune my boyfriend will love you." Naruto said with a grin on his face as he got up from his knees to go home.

The fox looked up to his savoir who was carrying him to his new home. **I hope this works I need my mate** The kitsune thought to himself.

Naruto's apartment was not to far way from collage buildings. He walked into the building to go to his apartment that he shares with his lover Sasuke. He took the elevator to his floor, once he was off the elevator he walked to his apartment number with the kitsune still in his arms, he pulled out his keys to open the door before he could put the key in Sasuke opened the door knowing he was there.

"Naruto what took you so long to get home I was worried!" Sasuke yelled at his lover worried something might have happened.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you worry love." The blond said as he pulled his lover in for a kiss on the lips kind of forgetting about the kitsune in his arms. Soon they had to come up for air.

"I forgive you just call me if something comes up and you won't be home." The raven said to his lover who was now noticing he had a fox in his arms. "Why do you have a kitsune in your arms?" Sasuke asked as he watches the kitsune jump out of Naruto arms to Sasukes arms rubbing his head on the ravens chest.

"Oh yea I found him in the alley he looked scared so I took him home with me." The blond hair man said.

**I'm finally with my mate** the kitsune thought to himself happily as he continued to rub his head on the raven's chest.

"Are you sure it's okay to keep a wild animal here?" Sasuke asked as he put the cute kitsune that seemed to like him.

"Yea I'm sure it's okay, I came up with a name for our pet." Naruto had a grin on his face.

"What name did you pick dobe?" the raven asked as he looked at the cute kitsune in his arms that was looking at him.

"I thought of Kyuubi would be a good name for him." He asked his lover.

"Let's see if he likes it? Would you like your name to be Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked the kitsune in his arms. The kitsune looked at his mate nodded his head in understanding as he continued to rub his head on Sasukes chest.

"It seems he has taken a liking to you love." He said laughing at his lover at the sight.

"Yea he does but it seems he also likes the name we gave him." The raven said as he sat down on the couch with the fox that made it self at home on Sasuke lap.

"Good cause that is his name." Naruto said with a laugh as he sat down next to Sasuke and the fox.

**I like that name it has a nice ring to it** The Kitsune thought to himself as he lay on his mates lap.

* * *

Sasuke was in his closet looking for something to wear when Naruto walked into the bedroom noticing his raven was in the closet.

"Teme what are you doing I thought we was going to bed." The blond said waiting for his lover to answer his question.

Sasuke sighed. "You forgot we were going to our brother's house for dinner didn't you?" he asked while he walked out of the closet and gave him a glare.

Naruto started to rub his head. "Oh I guess I did for get." He said with a grin on his face.

Sasuke sighed again. "Start getting ready they are waiting for us." He said walking back into his closet. Naruto only grinned and walked into his own closet.

* * *

Kurama was in the kitchen with his lover watching him make dinner. "Do you want any help?" he asked hoping he could help.

Itachi sighed turning his head to look at his lover. "No you almost burned the kitchen the last time I let you cook." He said with another sigh before turning back around went back to making dinner.

Kurama rolled his eyes at his lover. "Will you get over it I've been taking some cooking lessons so I could help you?" He said with a big sigh wondering when his lover will get over it.

"Maybe some other time but not tonight." Itachi said with a sigh.

Kurama rolled his eyes watching Itachi make dinner. "You know this is not over." He said when he heard a knock on the door. "I will go answer it." The red head said walking of the kitchen to the front door.

He opened the door to see his brother and Sasuke who was holding a kitsune in his arms.

"Sasuke why are you holding a Kitsune?" Kurama asked.

"Naruto found him and brought him home." Sasuke said while cuddling with the little animal in his arms.

Naruto smile at his lover happy to see him happy. "Come in Itachi in the kitchen and I will hold the kitsune for you." Kurama said with a smile on his face holding out his arms after Sasuke and Naruto came into the house.

Sasuke sighed not wanting to let the little kitsune out of his sight. "Okay." he said handing over Kyuubi to Kurama.

"Don't worry I will take good care of him for you." Kurama said closing the door while he watch his brother and Sasuke walk into the kitchen.

He went into the living room with the kitsune in his arms once he was in the room he sat down while he still held the animal on his lap now.

"What are you up too?" Kurama asked the kitsune in his lap.

"**I found my mate."** the kitsune said.

"Who's your mate?" Kurama asked looking at the animal.

"**His name is Sasuke Uchiha." **Kitsune said with a loving sigh.

Kurama started to sigh while using his other hand rubbing his aching forehead. "I thought you went back into the forest." he said.

"**I did but then I started to sense my mate was here." **the kitsune said.

"Did they name you?" Kurama asked.

Kitsune nodded his head. **"They named me Kyuubi." **he said.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto walked into the kitchen seeing Itachi was getting close to finishing making dinner.

"Aniki." Sasuke said getting the older Uchiha's attention.

"Otouto." Itachi said walking up to his brother pulling him into a hug. Sasuke returned the hug. "How are you doing?" he asked as he pulled away and went back to finishing dinner.

"I'm good we got a new pet that we brought with us." Sasuke said with a smile on his face.

Itachi turned his head to look at his brother. "What kind a pet is it?" he asked as he turned his head as he opened up the oven to look at the almost finished dinner.

"It's a kitsune." Sasuke said as he walked up to his brother.

Itachi turned to look at his brother after he closed the oven door. "How did you it a wild animal as a pet?" he asked.

"Naruto found him in ally as he was walking home from school" Sasuke said.

"Otouto it's dangerous to keep a wild animal as a pet." Itachi said worried that he could get hurt.

"Aniki he is sweet Kitsune it let's me hold it and it really loves me all ready." Sasuke said.

"I will let this go for now." Itachi said turning back to the oven looked in noticed it was time to take it out of the oven.

* * *

They were all now around the dinning table with there plates filled with food even Kyuubi has his own plate full of food on the floor next to Sasuke.

"So Sasuke do you plan on keeping your new pet?" Kurama asked after he finish chewing his food.

"Yea I do and we already named him." Sasuke said before putting spoon full of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"What's the name Otouto?" Itachi asked.

"We named him Kyuubi." Sasuke said.

"Why did you named him that?" Itachi asked knowing that was Kurama's nickname.

"He reminds me of Kurama with the red furr." Sasuke said.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke made it back of with Kyuubi who was looked like he was a sleep. The raven put home on the couch while he and Naruto went to their bedroom.

Sasuke went to the bathroom to change into his night clothes while Naruto went into the closet to find his night clothes.

Kyuubi looked around noticed Sasuke was now where in sight he got up walked into the room he knew his mate was in. He looked to the blond that saved him, growling at the thought of him touching his mate.

**I am going to make sure I win my mates heart** The kitsune thought to himself as he walked up to the bed jump up to lay next to Sasuke.

* * *

To be continued in next Chapter

I hope you all like the new version of Fox's Mate. please reveiw it really does keep me movtive to write.


End file.
